


Pillow || KuniKage

by AceAtlandys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAtlandys/pseuds/AceAtlandys
Summary: Kageyama becomes a pillow.





	Pillow || KuniKage

"You are my new pillow." Kunimi plops down on the bed and pulls Kageyama close to rest his head in his chest.

"No."

"Yes." Kunimi looks up and pokes his boyfriend's cheek. "You're cute, I wanna cuddle with you."

"I'm not cute. No cuddling." Kunimi snuggles closer and places a kiss on Kageyama's neck.

"Kiss." Kageyama blushed and looked away. "Kiss!" No answer. Kunimi crawled on top of him and slipped his hand below his head. He leaned down and their lips met in a soft kiss. And another. And another. Kunimi's tongue may have popped into Kageyama's mouth in the midst of it. He came back up, panting slightly.

"No fair." Kageyama pouts, evoking a laugh.

Kunimi stops laughing when Kageyama flips him over and pins him to the bed.

"Your turn."


End file.
